Jasonlin L Snape
by Silveus Wayland
Summary: Jasonlin Warren is the only member left of the Royal Family of Saron. She is hungry for revenge and a need to find her mother and three sisters. But what happens when she stumbles upon a letter to Hogwarts, addressed to herself?


**Blah, blah, blah. I don't own anything. You know the drill. This is originally a biography for a friend, though she let me turn it into a story. Should I continue on with it?  
Comment please; nothing too harsh.**

Jasonlin was the middle child of a royal family. Her father, Lucifer, ruled a magical kingdom called Saron. He was the King, but also the head Knight. Syria, Jasonlin*s mother, was the Queen and in charge of the kingdom while Jasonlin*s father was away.

In Saron lived any and all magical beings.  
Elves, Fairies, Pixies, Witches, Wizards, Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Lycans, Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Nekos, Inu-Nekos, Basiliks, Centaurs, Cyclops, Nymphs,Dwarves, Giants, Goblins, Leprechaun, Manticore, Minotaur, Ogres, Shape-Shifters, Sphinx, Trolls.

Lucifer protected the Kingdom at all costs, along with his two sons, David and Leonardo. All three were Knights of Saron. Jasonlin and her three sisters, Dena, Luna, and Ryan were the Princesses. They were ordered to stay back out of the fight, so if one of the Princes or the King were to die, they would still have someone to rule the kingdom. Ryan, Luna, and Dena didn*t see anything wrong with this and continued about their lives as the Pampered Princess. But not Jasonlin; she wanted adventure and secretly trained with her brother Leonardo, who agreed not to tell their father.

Saron was attacked one gloomy, rainy day in mid October. The Kingdom was surprised and unprepared for the attack. All the knights, including her father and brothers armored up and stormed out, weapons raised as they fought. It lasted days, weeks at that. The attackers just kept coming in by the thousands day after day. Luna, Dena, and Ryan kept to the tower, watching the fight as their mother armored up as well to head out on her horse to fight alongside Lucifer. At the end of week five, the attackers seemed to clear out and all was at peace. Though only one that did not experience it, would imagine it. All the bodies that lay still on the ground, others scattered around lost and forgotten by loved ones.

Jasonlin headed down with her sisters as they spotted their mother Syria, kneeling by a body. Upon closer inspection, it was their father who had gotten stripped of his armor and lay in a pool of blood as their mother slowly pulled the knife from his chest. She wept along with Jasonlin*s three sisters. Though Jasonlin did not. She stared at the body with clenched fists, from that day vowing revenge for the death of her father and the death of so many of her people. As she turned to head back to the castle, she saw two boys being carried in, obviously dead. Further inspection, it would be her brothers David and Leonardo, stabbed the same way as her father.

Days, weeks, months passed since the invasion and all seemed well. Though six months to the day, it happened once more. Though not as large as the first time. Several people snuck in at night, infiltrated the tower that the royal family slept in and kidnapped Jasonlin*s mother and three sisters. She did not know anything of this until the next morning. For the first time in a long while she finally cried, for not being so cautious of her now lost family.

Jasonlin suited up in crimson, gold, and platinum armor. She went through the busy crowd of the kingdom until she found one person in particular, brought him back to the kingdom and told the knights that this person would be the new king until she returned. With a small smile and hug to the new king she headed off on her mother*s beautiful white horses. She brought along several weapons on her search for the invaders, and to find her family once more.

Now she travels alone on her quest, meeting new people and searching for a place to call home in the mean time. She was quite young at the time; ten, but the next year surprised her. She had gotten an owl, which was strange since she was nowhere in particular and it had an address of exactly that point. She read it, seeing as she gotten into Hogwarts...


End file.
